


【GGAD】Those Common Things

by ayiyuxingchen



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayiyuxingchen/pseuds/ayiyuxingchen
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【GGAD】Those Common Things

当时的情况是很令人费解的：旁边的人和他谈论起了屁股上的纹身，于是他开始正式地上下全面试图客观地打量这个一头金发的人。

十六七岁的样子，高颧骨，高鼻梁，脸蛋是带着一股子青涩的帅气，破洞牛仔裤和帆布鞋，耳钉同他的头发一样闪闪发亮。

这是一列开往伦敦的火车。阿不思像多年来一样草草结束了自己平淡的暑假，在这一天早起赶到火车站。他上车，找到座位，从箱子侧面掏出一本书来看。很快他便迎来了他的同座，一位在九月初的天气里包裹着红黑格围巾的老太太，还挺正常；他又迎来了另一位同座，把黑帆布双肩包扔到座位上，顶着一头蓬松潦草的金发。他坐下去，随即又触电似的飞快弹跳起来，“该死——”他低声骂了一句。

阿不思看了半天，在心里告诉自己世界上总有些奇怪的人。火车启动，他继续阅读，但他不知道他即将迎来一个多么不安稳的半个小时。

邻座似乎难以保持镇定——当然不会是已经把围巾当做毯子盖好闭目养神的老太太。右边的人，一会坐下，一会站起，坐下时姿势诡异，站起时骂骂咧咧，偏偏又身材高挑，头都能撞到车顶。好几次阿不思都想脱口而出，你的座位上是有跳跳糖吗？

话到了嘴边，转成质询的目光，强烈而充满控诉。

奇怪的人很快注意到了，通常阿不思的注视很难被忽视，“噢——噢，”他说，“不好意思，不好意思。”

说着不好意思的时候他半侧着身子坐着，试图转动身体。像是又撞上了一颗跳跳糖，他猛地吸了口气，身子又下意识地转了回来。

“对不起，”他的脸上闪过一丝抱歉，语气带着几分快乐和羞赧，“我昨天才在我的屁股上纹了点东西，坐着总是有点疼。”

于是阿不思的眼前悬挂起两个词，大且粗体：

纹身？屁股？

盖勒特已经吐槽了很多次他们的头一次见面就是这样的荒诞而丢脸。“是你自己非要说出来的，”阿不思无辜地指出，“我当时可没想到，都被你给震撼了。”

“你觉得是屁股上的纹身比较文艺，”盖勒特反驳他，“还是刚刚做完痔疮手术比较得体？”

“其实在我看来没有什么区别。”阿不思说。

然后盖勒特气急败坏地从床上跳起来，金发在被子里揉搓成了草窝。他伸长了胳膊一把揽过坐在床边的阿不思，去挠他的脖子和腰上的痒痒肉。阿不思被箍在他怀里笑的喘不过气来，盖勒特又报复般地在自己男朋友的嘴唇上啃了几口，他笑着躲闪，结果两个人一起从床上滚到了厚而松软的地毯上。

阿不思降落在盖勒特的胸膛上，而盖勒特率先

着陆，夸张地嚷起来：“阿不思！你又变重了，肋骨快被压断了……”

“你再说一句？”

“说真的，你该少吃点甜的。”

他的颈间扬起一张漂亮而愤慨的脸，又埋下头去飞快地咬了一口他的喉结。

盖勒特忍不住咽了下口水，猛地翻身把他压在身下，皮肤隔着衣料摩擦，温度上升的很快，阿不思的脸通红的像个香甜的苹果。“是你挑逗我的，”他用听起来很危险的语气威胁男朋友，“你知道有什么后果吗……”可阿不思看起来好像根本没在怕的样子。

后果就是盖勒特·格林德沃郁闷地自个到卫生间去冲了个凉水澡。

要知道当时阿不思整个人都呆了，“纹身”和“屁股”，组成这两个词的字母就在他的书页上晃来晃去，没法安心读书。像他这种想都没有想过去纹身的英国男孩，就这样遇到了一个大大方方让纹身师面对自己的屁股工作的人，而他们竟然聊了起来。

甚至到最后，稀里糊涂地掏出了大哥大，两个少年彼此交换了号码。

然后到现在，阿不思气喘吁吁地从地上爬起来，对着镜子整理好被揉皱的衣服，看着镜子里的自己的嘴唇被不讲道理的男朋友亲成了水蜜桃的颜色。

送出自己手机号码后的第一个星期一，有着一个奇怪的德国名字的金发少年竟然出现在了阿不思面前。面对崭新的大学学习生活，勤奋上进的好学生其实早都把火车上一场聊天忘的一干二净，但他还是在看到穿着白色t恤和休闲裤走进阶梯教室的盖勒特后吃了一惊，并准确地叫出了他难以发音准确的全名。

“你可以坐这里来，”他把自己紫色的笔记本挪开，友好地对他说，像一个普通朋友。

他拎着他的黑色帆布书包，扬起嘴角向他走来，他的鼻翼上串着一个小巧的银色鼻环，这在阿不思的世界里大概就像屁股纹身那样新奇又放肆。但阿不思愿意接受，因为他刚刚心脏忽然漏掉了一拍，而他确信那是因为盖勒特过来挨着他坐下时身上飘来的莱斯特牌柠檬清香洗衣液味道。

接下来发生的事情似乎理所应当——下课一起去餐厅，回宿舍，上课一起到班，再下课，去餐厅，回宿舍，非常自然地周而复始。命运没有让他们成为好朋友，相反，“我们比好朋友更好，”盖勒特在情人节的学校联谊晚会上替阿不思拦下第五位不识趣的女孩儿时轻描淡写地说，“别再说我没资格替我的阿尔拒绝你。”

我的阿尔！阿不思在听到这只用四个字母组成的词组时有一种失重感，刚喝下去的朗姆酒在身体里蒸发让他的心也醉醺醺的。

他开始乖乖地坐在吧台那儿，只能思考一些简单的事情，不再兴奋地在礼堂里转来转去。酒精熏昏了他的思想，让阿不思恍恍惚惚地坐了一晚上，盖勒特也没有将手伸向他，礼貌地说：您愿意同我跳一支舞吗？他陪阿不思也一起坐着，搭配着酒香，有一句没一句地谈论同学们的穿着打扮和晚会的歌曲列表。

他余光瞟到盖勒特修长的双腿，踩在高脚凳凳腿间的横条上。阿不思目光缓慢地上移，恰好对准身边的人深邃的眼神——过了一会儿，他露出一个甜蜜的笑容（这是据盖勒特后来的描述，也不知道有没有夸张的成分），歪着头一个词一个词地问：“你是不是害羞了？”

盖勒特立即就俯身亲了过去。

盖勒特·格林德沃是一个摇滚少年，这一点在他们狼狈而尴尬的初次见面时就已经通过破洞牛仔裤和帆布鞋还有同金发一样闪闪发光的耳钉表现了出来。他加入了学校的摇滚音乐社团，竟然在还是食物链底层的大一新生时就成为了社团的中流砥柱。

盖勒特热衷于写曲子，他甚至胁迫阿不思把他手机的来电铃声改为他创作并录音的一首摇滚；他热衷于熬夜，于是热衷于深夜给阿不思打电话分享他创作中的突发奇想。凌晨两点的时候阿不思被忘情的歌声从睡梦中唤醒，接通电话就是一连串兴奋的讲述，“拜托，”阿不思把脑袋埋在被子里嘟囔，“你能不能打给你音乐社的同学？”可是盖勒特说，只有打给你才不会因为被吵醒而生气。为着这一句话，阿不思在一次次的纠结中还是心软地选择晚上开着机，好在他几位室友一般都睡的死沉死沉的。

他有一把吉他，并且阿不思毫不怀疑这把吉他的地位比他要高那么几英寸。他后来听盖勒特说原本打算用吉他向他告白，还做了一些时下流行的宿舍楼底下摆蜡烛玫瑰花之类的计划。俗不可耐的东西在盖勒特的描述下竟变得如此浪漫，尽管他也并不后悔那天在晚会的吧台那儿得到的引起现场一阵骚动的、他一直想要的一个吻。

他闭上眼睛，虔诚地去感受他的唇；对方却慌里慌张地又退缩几分，因为胳膊肘不小心打翻了酒杯。阿不思头一次主动，他伸出双臂揽上盖勒特的脖子。

他们很久之后才结束亲吻，赔了酒杯的钱，然后从晚会上落荒而逃。

路上安静，夜风很凉，相触的手掌若即若离。酒意被风一吹就没了影子，嘴唇上与另一片唇相接过的感觉却还真切，阿不思脸上的潮红褪下，又一寸寸回升，他想他是不是得把手从盖勒特的掌心抽回来：这太亲密了。

他力不从心地动了一下，盖勒特更加用力地攥紧了。

“咳，现在，”攥紧他手的人不自在地清了清嗓子，“呃，我是想说，我们现在算是……”

阿不思记得搬进宿舍的时候盖勒特帮他提箱子，一手一个，身手敏捷地爬上二楼。阿不思过意不去，他笑着把身上背的吉他拿下来塞到他怀里说千万别给摔了；相熟了之后他们通常一起吃午餐，在教学楼前的草坪上，盖勒特总是要去喝一口阿不思的柠檬汁，接着控诉今天三明治里夹的芝士又多又腻。

他们在草坪上挑一棵树，在树下睡午觉，盖勒特把MP3的耳机塞一个在阿不思的耳朵里，里面是几首慢歌代替了狂躁的节奏鼓点，和树影罅隙间透过的阳光一起缓缓流动。

他陪他半夜翻出校门去网吧冲浪，他睡过他的床：盖着他的花边被子，搂着他的毛绒狗。盖勒特在自己宿舍里坐在床上开罐装可乐，手没拿稳泼了一整张床，于是二十三点半的时候阿不思打开门迎接了只裹着件套头毛衣冻到发抖的好友，飞快而自作主张地钻进了他的被子，只露出一个金色的发顶。阿不思原本觉得自己永远都不可能拎着手电筒穿过宿舍黑暗的走廊，坐在网吧的椅子上看盖勒特一脸紧张地敲击键盘；他原本也觉得自己永远不可能如此自然地与人同床共枕，还是个男的，挤在一起，交换彼此的呼吸，在黑暗里小声地聊了会天之后互道晚安。第二天早上阿不思发现自己睡到了盖勒特的怀里，而盖勒特的下巴搁在他的肩头，他的被窝从来没有在冬天里有这么暖和过。

还有另外一件事，除了在他发生的那一刻——无论之前一分钟，还是往后这么久，阿不思都无法想象，不敢承认。

那天早上的课盖勒特犯困格外的厉害，他们坐在阶梯教室的第十排，前面一片人头攒动；他趴着靠着打了会儿盹，最后睡眼惺忪地向阿不思征求他大腿的使用权。于是在谁都看不见的第十排，一堂文学课这样过去了——阿不思听教授讲课，记了半面纸的笔记，盖勒特枕在他腿上睡觉，用阿不思的外套搭着上半身，一头绵密的金发埋在他怀里。十排之前的讲台上，教授讲着拜伦的《哀希腊》，“他们在何处？你在何处？”他对着话筒大声朗读，盖勒特闭着眼睛，呼吸安稳而绵长。反而是阿不思呼吸急促起来，惴惴不安，他俯下身去靠近盖勒特，靠近他没有被金发和外套盖住的脸庞，几秒的屏气和近乎可以称作耳鬓厮磨的距离叫他快要窒息。最后他亲吻了他的嘴唇。然后阿不思飞快地坐直了身子，试图把注意力扯回到拜伦的诗集，下课后他轻柔地推醒了盖勒特，两个人一起离开教室。没有人知道，谁都不会知道。

阿不思用愉快的语气打断他，说：“现在算是在谈恋爱了吧。”

他们像任何一对刚刚确认关系的情侣一样拥抱在了一起，以情侣而不是好朋友的身份紧挨彼此。他之前偷走了一个吻：而方才他又给了他一个。

又一个暑假的来临吹响了盛夏的号角，温度计示数的上升使盖勒特不得不放弃了所有能彰显狂放个性的饰品与装扮。黑背心，大裤衩，嚼薄荷味的口香糖，头发需要一天洗一次。

阿不思也不得不放弃了整整两天的居家时间（暑假有60天，他只剩58天可以待在家里了），为了参与顶顶有名的格拉斯顿伯里摇滚音乐节，应盖勒特热情的邀请。他们需要乘三个小时的车前往萨默塞特郡，而不是下了楼步行几分钟，就能在人声鼎沸的街头看到伦敦城市音乐节的快闪。

长途车上的空调开和没开没什么两样。“阿伯纳西，一会儿把你吉他的音调一下，弦松的厉害。”盖勒特转头和坐在后面一排的他的摇滚音乐社的成员们小声而热烈地讨论，“该死——我好像真的没有带上拨片……”

“没关系，”阿伯纳西说，“我可以借给你。”

“真不敢相信，我们能在格拉斯顿伯里音乐节的舞台上拥有一首歌的时间！”他邻座名叫文达的女生热切地说。

盖勒特所在的这样一个普通的校级摇滚社团受邀参加格拉斯顿伯里音乐节的表演，这是足够把阿不思从他的沙发和书本中拉出来作这一趟长途旅行的理由之一。可能是因为他们在校艺术节上那种沸腾的表演，在YouTube上获得了小有名气的播放量。总之某天中午盖勒特急促地敲响了阿不思家的门，阿不思开门后，扑上来一个欣喜若狂的金发男孩，照例的见面吻后把他的邀请一连串地嚷嚷了出来。“你绝对——会喜欢的！……摇滚音乐节，嗨爆了！”

我或许不会喜欢的。阿不思恋恋不舍地想了想自己的书，咽下了前面这句话，“好吧，我去。陪你去。”

若不是阿不思的父母在七点钟下班回家，盖勒特只怕要赖在这里过夜。他在六点五十的时候半推半就地被弄出了家门，怀里抱着阿不思在家里翻找了一下午的折叠露营帐篷。

上帝，阿不思想，这不如伦敦城市音乐节，他们还得睡在帐篷里。

正午的时候他们到了萨默塞特郡，街道上人流如织，到处都是人，狂热的摇滚乐爱好者成群结队涌入这个一大半是乡村和草地的小镇。几个大学生成为了大军中普通的一员，拎着乐器和背包，出租车和步行交替进行，到了一片空旷开阔的山谷。这里密密麻麻已经挤满了人们，颇为壮观的场景，远处一个是一个搭建好了的巨大金字塔形舞台。

不知道过了多久，山谷里爆发出响亮的音乐，主持人发出激情的问好声，人们顿时如热浪一般涌动沸腾：音乐节开幕了。

“你听Sanctuary乐队多久了？”身边的人扯着嗓子对他喊道。

“呃，没多久……”阿不思也扯着嗓子大声说，只有这样才能让对方听的清楚，“我偶尔听一听。”事实上，他连这个乐队的全名如何拼写都记不太明白。

“今天他们唱的真不错，是不是？”这个一眼就能看出年逾四十但依旧狂热的陌生歌迷感慨道，“上一次他们可演砸了，一点儿也没有现在这样叫人兴奋。”

他和众多身体挤在一起，跟着人潮一起律动欢呼。音乐声震动耳膜，灯光在黄昏中幻彩四射，不得不说这很富有感染力，让阿不思也加入了进来，随着舞台上表演者的嘶吼而喝彩或惊呼，露天的场所更能带动狂野的气氛。“Sanctuary！Sanctuary，”观众们叫喊着，阿不思也跟着喊了几句，这感觉不赖。

遗憾的是旁边的乐迷同他搭话，使他发现自己仅有的一点知识还是从盖勒特那儿听来的那些，只能勉强应付。

“唱挺好的，”他应和着说。

阿不思仍然觉得自己格格不入，他穿着纯色棉t，裤子没有破洞，妥帖拘谨地包裹住他的腿。口有点干，嗓子有点哑，而摇滚人的嗓子是不会哑的——他们用全身的每一个细胞在摇滚。

四十岁的陌生摇滚人显然也发现了这一点，他打趣地说：“看这小伙子穿的像要去上学！你可是来摇滚音乐节……”

“其实，”他有点尴尬地解释，“我陪我……男朋友来的，他喜欢这些。”

“哇哦，男朋友，”中年歌迷难掩脸上的惊讶，“很酷！现在的孩子真开放。他在哪儿呢？”

阿不思为陌生人善意的理解感到几分欣慰，现在还不到大众能欣然接受同性的时代，一份很酷的评价已经很不错。

他指了指台上：“他一会儿有演出，代表的是我们大学的摇滚音乐社团。”

“真的？”这个叔叔辈的人惊喜地叫道，然后突然音乐声暂歇，简单的报幕，五个人走上舞台，一束追光跟上去，把其中一头金发照的闪亮。阿不思怔住了一会儿，然后努力地往前挤，盖勒特挎着他的吉他站在追光下，隔着很远，看到他嘴角挑起一抹笑意。

阿不思听见自己的声音充满了紧张，好像是他自己站在舞台上似的：“就是他，看到了吗？那个又高又瘦的金头发，他是主唱。”

再有什么回答，他已经听不到了，前奏响起填满了他的耳朵，高而远的舞台上的盖勒特占据了他的所有视线。人群的嘈杂渐落，他拨动了他的吉他，第一句歌词通过话筒带着电传送出来。

Too old to love

Too young to care

And too dumb to wait

Two mouths one kiss

这不是阿不思第一次看盖勒特表演。校艺术节，圣诞节联欢会，摇滚社的节目总是当之无愧的压轴，在冗长的文艺表演之后，点燃起学校里一夜的沸腾与疯狂。但现在他点燃的是一整场音乐节的观众，数千人的热浪，在傍晚入夜时分，灯光绚丽夺目。

And I know out of everybody

He won't cast me aside

I am praying to the lord

他桀骜而大胆的男朋友并不怯场，盖勒特像一束火焰燃烧在舞台的每一处。阿不思的注视追随着他的身影游走，跟随着狂野的鼓点忘我地挥动手臂，“你会喜欢的，”盖勒特的话仿佛还在耳边回响。果然他又说中了，他爱安静，爱待在家里，他也爱摇滚，盖勒特·格林德沃的摇滚。他能点燃他。

阿不思感觉自己在融入盖勒特的世界，他原本小心地试探前进，而金发少年张开他宽厚的怀抱，炙热而真诚地接纳他的一切，又展现自己的所有。

And I am his Romeo

最后一句歌词，然后有一句轻轻的“——给阿不思。”

阿不思在怀疑自己有没有弄错，毕竟声音太小了，也可能只是话筒里滋滋的电流声。但盖勒特确实是说了，因为他听到四周此起彼伏的“给阿不思”，歌迷在狂热叫喊的时候喜欢重复歌手发过的音。方才搭话的中年歌迷拍了拍他的肩膀，“‘给阿不思’，他念的是你的名字吗？你的小男朋友太酷了！”

“现在是2007年7月23晚上的11点37——”镜头里出现一双蓝眼睛和宽阔的额头，少年的脸和镜头凑的很近，“阿不思，坐过来，阿伯纳西你来帮我们拍。”

镜头一阵摇晃，屏幕上混乱了几秒后重新清晰的画面是两个并排挨在一起坐在草坡上的男生。那天晚上宿营地仍然人声鼎沸，夜空被灯光照亮，他们在小吃车买了几瓶啤酒和菠萝味的刨冰，围在帐篷旁边庆祝今天的成功。

“跟我一起说。我是盖勒特·格林德沃。”

“我是阿不思·邓布利多。”

“这位是我的男朋友。”

“这位……”阿不思舌头打了个结，“是我的男朋友。”

“他是我的罗密欧，我的心底挚爱，我会一直爱他，期限是一辈子。”盖勒特语气真诚地说起了情话，眼睛眨都没眨一下。

“他是……我的……”阿不思这次怎么也接不下去了。他偷偷瞄了眼镜头，又指责地望向盖勒特，脸涨的通红。啤酒上头，面前是正在录制的摄像机，四个同学围坐在一边，这要能说出口，他改姓格林德沃算了。

盖勒特坏心眼地偏过头去又问一遍：“一直爱我，期限是一辈子——说不说？”

好像知道他的宁死不屈似的，他恶作剧得逞般地笑了，伸手搂过脸快要和头发一样红的阿不思，炽热的目光描摹着他的轮廓。两个人的唇慢慢贴到了一起，阿不思发誓他当时想过要挣扎，却被搂抱更加紧密。金发和红发散乱纠缠，画外传来一声惊呼，镜头倏地陷入一片黑暗，随后是一阵震耳欲聋的起哄和口哨声。

后来大约有两个月的时间盖勒特热衷于拿着摄像机对着他晃来晃去。他说这是由那天从恶作剧到吻的启发，“给普通的每一件事一个不普通的记录”，但阿不思觉得他拍的有点过于普通——回来的时候在长途汽车站，盖勒特在后面拍他帮他背吉他的背影；几天之后去他家玩儿，盖勒特拍他在院子里逗弄安东尼奥（格林德沃家的猫）。还拍写论文时伏案的侧脸，逛街时紧握的双手。阿不思有一次抢过来反拍盖勒特，金发少年发出朗朗大笑，夸张地做出“罗密欧”的口型，阿不思羞愤地把摄像机又丢回他的怀里。

他最终在学校后门的旅馆房间里看到了盖勒特屁股上的纹身，幸好这一晚上他没有拿出摄像机来，记录些什么“普通的事情”。这是一个令人快乐的夜晚，折磨的两个人筋骨松软，阿不思懒散地陷在床单里，半个身子的重量压在盖勒特身上，有一点点羞涩但勇敢地用指尖去摸那黑色的花体字母。“哪天和你打个赌，”他说，“你输了就去把我的名字也纹着。”

“这用不着打赌，”盖勒特抚摸着自己男友线条优美的锁骨，“——说吧，纹在哪儿？我明天就去萨姆那儿约时间。”

“就在你……屁股上吧。不过你知道我全名有多长吗？”

“再长能有多长，”盖勒特发出自信满满的声音，“总不能把那儿给写满了。”

阿不思翻身打了个哈欠，打算换个话题，或者再做点昨天做了一晚上的事，好让盖勒特打断他兴致勃勃的想法。他还要陪他去看电影，可不能让男朋友一个星期都坐立难安，白白受苦。

盖勒特在u盘里堆了几个G的视频后向阿不思坦白了自己的谋划：他打算发挥专长给阿不思写首歌，不属于任何别的、只属于阿不思一个人的一首歌，灵感来自于他在音乐节的舞台上因为有一些紧张最后还是没有大声喊出来的“给阿不思”。拍摄视频是为了给这首歌做一个mtv，可能是一首节奏布鲁斯，但阿不思说最近比较爱听美国乡村音乐，盖勒特咬咬牙：“行。乡村音乐就乡村音乐。”

他们在伦敦塔桥上散步，在两岸夜景的渲染下，倒映着城市璀璨灯火的泰晤士河在下方流淌，人行道的旁边车流穿行而过。两人并排走在一起，慢悠悠地，胃里消化着刚刚看完的电影和半桶爆米花。

当电影里金发碧眼的男女主角开始接吻，“你还记得吗，我们的初吻，那个可爱的联欢晚会。那个吧台。”盖勒特突然感慨般地回忆。

阿不思笑了笑，低声说：“记得。”

而且他也记得他真正的初吻，在阶梯教室的第十排，桌子与座位之间，他低下头去简单地亲吻，捏着笔的手指紧张地颤抖。看来盖勒特当时是真的睡的很沉。

阿不思捧着剩下半桶爆米花，迎着晚风走在前面，盖勒特在后面举着摄像机喊道：“回头，阿尔。”红发少年转身望向他，露出一个比以往都要柔软的笑容，火红的发梢被风温柔地撩起。

“不拍了，拍完了，”盖勒特大步追上来，牵上阿不思的手，两个人又并排走在一起，“明天我把u盘和录好的歌给文达，她老早就和我说帮我剪辑了。”

“能不能换一个开头？”阿不思提出意见，“……我在草坡上被你强吻那个——感觉怪怪的。”

盖勒特瞪大眼睛，“好啊，”他立刻快活地说，伸出手指了指自己的嘴唇，“那就换你来强吻我，就现在，再随便找个路人来帮我们录像……”

他的话还没有说完，就被不由分说地塞进嘴里几颗爆米花。阿不思用无可奈何的眼神看着他，盖勒特只好郁闷地嚼了嚼，然后重新去牵男朋友的手。“就一个吻！”他说，“多亲一下怎么了。”

阿不思只好靠过去短暂地碰了一下他的唇，很短暂，离开的速度不亚于当时背景配乐还是《哀希腊》时的那个吻。但这次盖勒特是醒着的，而且反应格外的迅速。

end.


End file.
